bendy_and_the_ink_machinefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Чернильный Бенди
left|link="Бенди"/Галереяrightcenter|Аудио|link="Бенди"/Аудио Это статья об ожившей мультяшке, об искажённом Чернильном Дьяволе. Возможно вы искали Мультгероя? "Бенди" (англ. "Bendy") — это живая версия Бенди, полностью покрытая чернилами. Описание "Бенди" выглядит как слегка искажённая, человекообразная фигура, покрытая чернилами. Его лицо почти идентично с макетом Бенди, но в верхней части его головы стекают чернила и не видно глаз (либо их вообще нет). Рожки его чуть более изогнутые, заострённые и большие по отношению к оригиналу. Он носит всё тот же чёрный костюм и белую перчатку. На правой руке отсутствует перчатка, ноги отличаются друг от друга тем, что правая нормальная, а левая больше похоже на копыто. Также, как и на картонках, носит галстук-бабочку, но сдвинутую набок. В 4 главе у Бенди есть скелет. Появления Глава 1: Двигающиеся Картинки Появляется, когда Генри пытается подойти к чернильной машине, когда она была активирована. Когда протагонист подходит к доскам заграждающие проход, он выскакивает, толкает нас и вся студия начинает заполняться чернилами. И существует лишь один проход - к выходу, остальные пути закрыты. Прежде, чем глава заканчивается в комнате с пентаграммой, его можно увидеть дважды: один раз, как пасхальное яйцо, стоящего рядом с рабочим местом Генри (после второго обновления за проходом ничего не видно из-за чернил), и в качестве неподвижного изображения в финальной ретроспекции Глава 2: Старая Песня Чернильный демон появляется ближе к концу. Считается, что его вызвал Сэмми Лоуренс, который относится к нему, как к своему Лорду. По иронии судьбы, он (возможно) убивает Сэмми. Затем он продолжает преследовать Генри, прежде чем исчезнуть. Если Генри не успеет убежать от Бенди, то он убивает его, и Генри возрождается у статуэтки Бенди. Глава 3: Взлет и падение Бенди будет несколько раз попадаться просто идущим по залам (возможно, ищущим кого-либо/что-либо). Если ему попасться на глаза, он начнет гнаться за вами (как в конце второй главы). Когда он рядом, помещение рядом с ним становится более "чернильным". В версии 1.3.1.3 когда игрок должен уничтожить 15 картонок Бенди, то после каждой уничтоженной картонки чернильный демон появляется и хочет нас убить, иногда когда он уходит в стену он сразу выходит через нее опять. Также если пойти в сторону демона то после титров мы видим его в компании "Мясников", искателей и массивных искателей. Возможно, они являются его подчинёнными, а он - их боссом. Глава 4: Большие чудеса Бенди в Главе 4 почти не появляется. Он обезглавливает и убивает Нормана, который преследует Генри, но почему то щадит самого Генри. Также, когда он видит нас в вентиляции, он не пытается нас убить. Интересные факты * Бенди является отсылкой на Теневого Монстра из "Эпического Микки". * "Бенди" находился внутри чернильной машины, до начала первой главы. * Встречи с ним после выхода 2 главы были изменены. В бета-версии, а именно в первой главе, вместо того, чтобы пытаться схватить игрока, он ничего не делает, кроме как двигает головой вокруг, как будто проверяет окрестность. * Бенди умеет проходить сквозь стены. * Кроме того, концовка после первого обновления отличается. В первой главе в конце, у пентаграммы, Генри вспоминает о Бенди рядом с пентаграммой. Возможно, он уже призывал его до Сэмми. * Но или он потерял память во время ритуала либо же это просто образ, вызванный пентаграммой. * Некоторые люди предполагают, что Бенди может быть результатом одержимости. ** Это может быть и тот факт, что Бенди показывает кресло-качалку в одном из воспоминаний. * В некоторых фактах говорится, что он является неудачной попыткой создания, в отличие от Бориса. * Чернильный демон был обновлён во второй главе. * В первой главе, после второго появления Бенди из-за стены, при проходе к проектору, где мы включаем подачу чернил, появляются несколько чернильных луж на полу. Предполагается, что Бенди передвигается по комнатам, оставляя чернильные лужи позади. * По какой-то причине демон блокирует вход в комнату с чернильной машиной. * Изначально Бенди в первой главе должен был ломать доски в комнате с чернильной машиной. Но это было отменено из-за проблем с анимацией и дизайном правой руки. * Если к месту появления демона подойти спиной (и в первой, и во второй главах), то он не появится. * После обновления с Главой 3, когда Бенди рядом, всё вокруг, даже оружие становится более "чернильным". * Возможно, чернильный демон является превращённым чернилами в монстра Джоуи Дрю. ** Это подтверждают отношение к Сьюзи (возможной Алисе), а также местонахождение записи Джоуи в третьей главе и схожести Джоуи с Бенди. ** Также их озвучивает один человек. ** Также, у разработчиков в Твиттере был следующий пост: "Work hard. Work happy. Wouldn't want to upset Joey, now would we? Or even worse, the ink demon himself. Who knows how long he's been stalking these halls." Это может быть намёком на то, что Джоуи - Бенди. * Чернильный демон — бессмертный. Его нельзя убить даже при помощи автомата Томми. * Бенди имеет способность убивать одним касанием. * Если он будет проходить и рядом будет член банды Мясников, то демон отбросит его в сторону и он умрёт. **Точнее, если любой мясник окажется в "чернильной ауре" Бенди. * От Алисы можно узнать, что он не любит, когда кто-то ломает его макеты. * Существует баг: если в комнате Небесных игрушек встать на диван, то чернильный демон не сможет поймать Генри. * Во время задания «Сломать макеты Бенди» может случиться баг, что демон застрянет где-нибудь на пути, что делает невозможным добраться до уровня 9, не умирая. Это уничтожает шанс получения игроком автомата Томми при выборе пути демона. ** Однако если открыть все двери и начать с комнаты небесных игрушек, то все получится. ** Если сломать картонку возле дивана в той же комнате, то он зайдет за ограду, где она была первоначально и оглянется по сторонам, стоя в той позе, в которую он встает если заметил Генри. После он пойдет своей дорогой. *** Если же сломать картонку у ограды, то он просто пройдет мимо. * Не совсем понятно, как он знает, где находится Генри. Вполне возможно, что у него хорошо развит слух. ** По словам Алисы, он слышит абсолютно все, даже шорох бумаги. ** Так как у него половина лица залита чернилами, скорее всего он очень плохо видит. * В ранних версиях первой главы кричал при выскакивании из-за досок. * В 3 и 4 главе может проходить сквозь стены. * Лексикон у Бенди практически отсутствует, но многие считают, что он может что-то сказать. ** Во второй главе, когда мы забегаем в хранилище во время погони, из двери послышатся громкие стуки и фраза Бенди "Let me in" (Впусти меня). ** В третьей главе, когда Бенди вас ищет, то он издаёт (как многие думают) какое-то рычание. Но возможно, он говорит "He liar" (Он лжец). ** Многие думают что когда чернильный демон выходит из чернильного бассейна он говорит "Hen...ry" (Ген...ри). ** В трейлере с датой релиза Главы 4 многие услышали, что чернильный демон говорит "See you soon...", или "See you April 28". ** Возможно, именно Бенди написал фразу "Кто смеётся теперь?" в комнате Бориса. * При анимации ходьбы его нога-"копыто" приклеиваеться к полу. Это намекает на то, что чернильный демон в любую секунду может просочиться сквозь пол, также на заставке трейлера третьей главы его рука вылазит прямо из пола, это значит, что Бенди - "хозяин" этой студии и в любую секунду может утащить кого угодно. Однако, он не использует эту способность ни в одной из доступных в данный момент глав. Также это может намекать на то, что именно Джоуи стал Бенди, ведь Джоуи был основателем "Sillyvision". * После обновления первой главе, при подходе к Чернильной машине, он наносит сильный удар через доски. * Возможно, в 4 главе Бенди преследует вовсе не нас. Ведь после его драки с Норманом Полком он знает, что мы находимся в Станции Маленького Чуда, но он не атакует нас. Возможно, ему нужен Норман. pl:"Bendy" en:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Категория:Персонажи Категория:Враги Категория:Монстры Категория:Одержимость Категория:Мультяшки